The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors, and more specifically to a cover for protecting and cleaning an end face of a fiber optic connector.
Fiber optic connectors typically include a ferrule that surrounds and supports an optical fiber on an end face of the connector. The optical fiber is finely polished in order to provide a clean and clear interface with an adjoining optical fiber supported by an adapter receiving the connector. Small scratches (e.g., on the order of micro-meters) and dust particles can greatly impact the performance of the connector. Accordingly, connectors are often transported and stored with end caps or dust covers that are designed to shield the end face.
Applicants have found, even with a dust cover, connectors may still become contaminated with particulates. Particles from the interior of the dust cap may migrate to the end face of the connector, especially when the connectors are being transported, presumably due to movement of the connectors and corresponding air currents mobilizing the particles. Further, micro-passages may facilitate communication of very small particles to the end face of the connector even when the end cap is installed. Such passages may be inherently present due to limits of tolerances in the dimensions of the connector bodies and end caps.
Despite the extremely small size, attenuation and damage to the end face of a connector may still be produced by such particles. Signal losses due to the associated attenuation may be pose a problem, particularly for connectors used with fiber optic networks that operate at ever increasing speeds due to improvements in the rate of data transmission. Accordingly, end users are typically required to clean connectors before installation. Much time is required for cleaning. There is also some risk of damaging connectors due to cleaning. A need exists for an end cap or dust cover providing a cleaner and more damage-free end face of a fiber optic connector.